The Sixth Sense
by KatieCullen96
Summary: My name if Bella Swan and i see dead people. Sort of. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella sees death. Technically. If she touches something or someone that connects to a murder (including the victim) and sees what happened. What happens when she meets the Cullens?**

BPOV

The trial was on a Tuesday.

My mom's boyfriend, Phil, killed her. I wasn't there but I said I was. I told the cops I saw the whole thing. I said I saw him break into the house. Renee told me to hide; I hid in the closet, leaving the door cracked. I said I saw him torture her for what seemed like hours and then slit her throat. I said I waited until I was sure he was gone before I called 911. In reality, none of that happened.

Renee had just broken up with Phil. She told me to go see a movie so I didn't have to see her crying. She loved him, but after a few months, he turned abusive. When I came home at eleven forty-five, I found her mangled body lying in front of the couch. Before I called the authorities, I touched her.

When I touch somebody or something that is in any way connected with a murder or an accident, I see what happened. I see the killer and how their victim died. So technically I wasn't lying. I did see my mother die. I just didn't see it first hand. I told them everything, they arrested Phil, and now I have come to testify.

I told my story all over again, leaving out some of the detail. I was trying not to puke at the images whenever I looked at Phil.

He got a life sentence, no chance of parole.

Before he they took him away, he whispered to me, "I'll make sure you pay for this if it's the last thing I do." I went back to the hotel I was staying at, the house was still a crime scene, and sobbed for the rest of the night.

The next day I was on a plane to Washington.

Since I have no other relatives in Arizona, I have to move to the small town of Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. I haven't seen him in years. Well, unless you count the funeral, but we didn't talk there.

When I walked off the plane, Charlie enveloped me in a hug. "I love you, Bells," he said kissing the top of my head. When he let go I noticed I had a tear running down my face; it wasn't my tear.

The ride to the house was silent. We didn't say anything and I for one didn't want to. If I said anything I think I would burst into tears. I've been crying to much lately.

Charlie's house was the same as it was when I was little. It was the same color Renee painted it. Everything I looked at reminded me of her.

I went straight to my room and buried myself in the blankets.

I met the Adonis on a Friday. Or I thought he was an Adonis at first. I was way wrong.

I went through my first class trying not to touch anybody. I didn't think anybody in this school committed murderer but I also didn't want to freak out on my first day and have everybody thing I was a freak. Some guy had to come up and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Mike" he said sticking his hand out.

I hesitantly took his hand. I tried not to cringe at the flashes. He was in a car accident. He was knocked unconscious so he didn't see much but it was still pretty gruesome. He brother died instantly.

"Bella" I whispered.

"So what's your next class?" as long as I didn't touch him anymore I could stand being around him. He was nice but he wasn't my Adonis.

When lunch came I sat with Angela, a girl in my English class. She was as pure as you could get. No accidents or murders. Hell, from what I've seen I don't think she cusses. That's where I first saw _him._

He was lanky, with pale skin. He had the strangest bronze colored hair and coal black eyes. My Adonis.

He was with four other people. They all had pale skin and black eyes. Besides that they looked nothing alive.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly trying to sound nonchalant.

"The Cullens," a girl in my trig class said. "Don't waist your time. They are all like together. Except for Edward"

"The one with the bronze hair that you were staring at" Angela added.

I grimaced. "Was it that obvious?" they both nodded. Great. At least they were honest. I glanced back over at my Adonis and he was staring at me with a perplexed expression. I looked down at the table. I still felt his stare.

Lunch ended and I went to my last class, Biology. I walked in and there sat my Adonis. He was at the only lab table with an empty seat. Why me? The teacher handed me the books and our hands touched. An elderly woman in a coma, he told the doctors to pull the plug.

I suppressed the urge to tell him I was sorry for what he would think was no reason.

When I sat down next to my Adonis he stiffened. He didn't even look like we was breathing. He hands were gripping the table. I could've sworn I heard wood crack. What the hell? Edward glared at me through the whole class. To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatment. When the bell rang he was out the door before anyone could move.

My Adonis hates me.

**

* * *

**

so I had another random thought bubble. Let's see how far it goes. Review if you want a teaser. Tell me if I should continue this or not.

*thanks*


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick little thing. I changed my pen name. (obviously) What do you think? Mrs. AshRedfern or KatieCullen96?**

* * *

BPOV

My Adonis did not come back until Monday, two weeks later. Everyday I would look over at his table and see his family, but not him. I walked into Biology with a little hope that he would be sitting at our table. He never was. I gave up on the second Friday. He came back that Monday.

That Monday I went to my usual table at lunch without glancing at the Cullen table. "Cullen's staring at you again." Jessica said. My head snapped in the Cullen's direction.

"Someone's and eager beaver," Angela muttered. I blushed and chanced another peek at Edward before I stared at the table again. He looked tense, rigid.

I didn't look up from the table for the rest of lunch. I could tell he was still staring.

I got to Biology before Edward. I stared at my notebook, just doodling, so I wouldn't stare at him when he walked into the room. I mean it was hard not to. I didn't glance up when I heard his chair scrape against the floor.

"Hello," he said in a musical voice. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before," yeah because you left under mysterious circumstances. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella," I whispered before the teacher started his lecture. I have never been happier for class to start in my life. "Today you will be working with your partner," scratch that, I hate this class. I didn't listen to the teacher. We were doing something with mitosis. I already knew all of that.

"Ladies first," Edward said sliding the microscope towards me.

I glanced at the slide. "Anaphase" I reached to pull the slide out when Edward grabbed my wrist.

_Two people, a man and a woman, both in a hospital bed. The woman had bronze hair. Edward's parents. Nurses came in a put a white sheet over Edward's father. He was dead. A doctor came in. Edward's mom told him something. The doctor walked over to me- well Edward. Then everything went black._

"I'm sorry!" I blurted before I could stop myself. My Adonis quirked his eyebrow questioningly. "Um, never mind." I muttered looking down at the table.

Edward muttered something under his breath before looking at the slide.

"Anaphase" he confirmed. I just nodded. Edward finished the assignment without my help, even though I knew all of the answers. I knew that if I looked at him I would just see his parents dying all over again.

* * *

The next day

Ugh. I. hate. Snow. I'm a klutz so frozen water doesn't really help my balance. I fell on the way to my truck. Twice.

Rain + freezing temperatures=Bad for Bella

I made it to school with no more accidents. However, there were a few when I got there. Okay, there was only one and it was a bad one but I didn't get hurt, thanks to My Adonis.

I was at the tailgate of my truck when it happened. Somebody driving into the parking lot lost control of his car. I knew it was going to hit me. I closed my eyes waiting for the collision, but it never happened. Instead, I felt stone cold arms wrap around my waist and I hit the back of my truck. My Adonis. He held his hand out and stopped the car. At least, that's what it looked like. Either that or I'm delusional.

I heard people screaming. And people calling 911. Great. I ignored all of the people around us and turned to Edward. "What the hell was that!"

"I pulled you out of the way," Edward stated. I knew that wasn't true. Damn, he was a good liar.

"No you didn't. If you did, we wouldn't still be in front of the van. We would be over there." I said pointing towards the car I was parked next to.

"Just drop it and be happy that you saved your life." Edward practically growled.

"What if I didn't want to be saved." I said to myself. What if I didn't want to live through this life. Having to see other people's deaths, to not be able to touch anybody because I'm afraid of what I'll see.

Edward looked appalled. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sirens.

Hospitals suck. I hate them. It's full of death. All the workers blamed themselves for something and I had to see all of it. I was currently waiting in the emergency room with my dad & Tyler Crowley, the guy who almost hit me . He kept apologizing. It was getting annoying.

The doctor came in and I gasped. He was the doctor I saw when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Dr. Cullen" Charlie said in acknowledgment.

Dr. Cullen nodded before coming over to me. "Your x-rays look good" he probed lightly along my skull. I winced. He blamed himself for a lot of his patients deaths. Most of them weren't even his fault. "Tender?" he asked. I nodded letting him think I had a bruise or something. "Take some Tylenol for the pain." he suggested before releasing me from the hell hole they called hospitals.

Before I left I turned back to Dr. Cullen. "You need to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Some things just happen." I gave him a small smile before leaving.

**

* * *

**

So, review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I found my dad and got in the lobby…with half of the school. Great, just what it need. More attention. Charlie came over to me. I made sure I didn't noticed by anyone. "Um, I'm just going to circle around so I can avoid all of that." I told him motioning towards the lobby. Charlie nodded in understanding. He hated attention too.

I was almost at the door when I heard familiar voices. Edward and Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle, I'm worried, she said she wanted to die." Edward said. Crap, he was talking about me. "And now she's talking to you like she knows that you blame yourself for your patient's deaths. There is just something off about her." you got that right.

"This could be all a coincidence," Carlisle said calmly. "Most doctors blame themselves for their patients' deaths, so she just assumed that I did too. And considering the circumstances, it is very normal for Isabella to be suicidal."

Suicidal! Well…yeah.

"Bella," Edward corrected instantly. That was kinda sweet. I turned around to go the other way so they wouldn't know I was listening when I stubbed my toe.

"Damn it!" I muttered. The talking stopped instantly. Footsteps came towards me. Crap!

Edward came around the corner and I was still jumping up and down trying to get the pain to stop. "Um, I know this looks really weird, but I just stubbed my toe and…" "I know, I heard." Edward said.

What the hell! I barely made a sound. "I have sensitive ears."

Did I say that aloud?

"Yes, you did," Edward said.

"Are you sure you just don't read minds?" I asked.

"No, I can't read _your _mind," he said.

"Are you saying you can read other people's minds?" I asked.

"What? No!" he answered a little too quickly.

"Liar," I said smirking before walking past him. He caught up with me easily.

"I can't read minds; if I could I would know why you want to kill yourself."

"How'd you stop the van?" I countered. If I had to answer that question, he had to answer one of mine.

"I asked you first." My Adonis replied. Stop changing the subject.

I walked out of the hospital with Edward still following me. Charlie was waiting in the cruiser. "I said that I wanted to die, not that I wanted to kill myself." I told him before hopping into the cruiser.

The next day was awful. Practically everybody in school asked me if I was okay and Mike Newton would not stop pestering me. He followed me around like a puppy dog all day long. It got really annoying. I kept quiet during lunch, praying that nobody would talk to me. Nobody did. Not even Mike. That's weird.

My Adonis got to Biology before me today. I sat down without looking at him. He didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him. I was drawing on my notebook again when Mike sauntered over to our lab table. "So, Bella I was wondering, uh, would you go to prom with me?" crap. What am I going to tell him? Yeah I can't go because, besides me being a klutz, if I touch you I might see somebody dying. They'll send me to the loony bin. I glanced at My Adonis and notice that his head tilted in our direction.

"Um, Mike I-I can't dance and um I think it would hurt Jess' feelings. I think she really wants to go with you." I smiled apologetically or at least I hope it looked apologetic. Mike nodded looking disappointed before walking off his shoulders slumped.

When the bell rang, My Adonis wasn't already gone like he usually was. He piled his books on the desk and stared at me, waiting. I gathered my things not looking at him. "Bella?" his soft musical voice rang through my ears. I slowly turned towards him. "Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" I asked innocently. I knew what he was going to bring up and I did not want to talk about it.

"Why do you want to die?" My Adonis asked barely above a whisper.

"Why do you care? And why ask me?" I snapped. "Doesn't Dr. Cullen have all my files? Doesn't he know?" I didn't want to sound so harsh but he needed to let it go. I was not going to tell him about my…condition I guess is the best way to put it. Not even Charlie knows I see people's death.

"I'd rather hear it from you," he murmured.

"Why?"

"Maybe I can help you,"

I sighed. "Edward y-you can't help me," I muttered walking towards the door. "I'm a lost cause." the warning bell rang and I rushed off to gym.

Gym was brutal. We were playing basketball. I managed to trip three times taking people down with me in the process. I practically ran to the gym when the bell rang.

I walked to the parking lot and saw somebody leaning against my truck; he was tall and lanky. _please don't be my Adonis. Please don't be Edward._ it wasn't. it was Eric. He asked me to prom. I said no and he accepted that answer, thankfully.

I glanced over at the Cullens and saw Edward smirking. I rolled my eyes before jumping in my truck.

**

* * *

**

So? Whatcha think? I'm sorry it took forever for this chapter to come out and it's short but here it is! Review if you want a teaser.

**Oh and I have put any and all pictures for this story on my website.**

**http:/supernaturalfans96(dot)webs(dot)com**

***Thanks***


	4. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


End file.
